


Let's Just Forget This Ever Happened

by willcutgrassforrupees



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Dirty Little Secret Between Ray and Gavin, Frottage, M/M, Mavin, Non-Penetrative Sex, Swearing, What Michael Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willcutgrassforrupees/pseuds/willcutgrassforrupees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Gavin get in a dumb drunken fight and Ray helps take Gavin's mind off of it, and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Forget This Ever Happened

After a night of drinking and arguing, Michael finally snapped and roughly took a hold of his boyfriend. 

“Gavin! Listen to me, you stupid fucking idiot!” Michael had his hands firmly gripping Gavin’s shoulders, shaking him.  


“Michael! Stop, you’re hurting me!”  


“Don’t be such a shithead then!”  


“Michael, please! Stop it!” Gavin’s voice was shaking as he choked back tears. He was scared to cry in front of him.  


Michael’s hands released from Gavin, and when Gavin’s guard was down, Michael pushed him, sending him straight down onto the hardwood floor. Gavin blinked hard, desperately holding back the tears he knew would eventually come.  


He stood up, and stared at Michael, his face looking more sympathetic than before.  


Gavin took a deep breath and bolted out the door into the warm midnight air. It was dark, and it took moments for Gavin’s eyes to adjust.  


Michael called out, but Gavin had no intention of going back. He had his phone and his wallet, and he was dead set on finding somewhere else to go for the night. He scrolled through his contacts and tapped on Ray’s name. He started to text him.  


“Hey, mate. Are you at home?”  


Gavin put his phone in his pocket and walked in the direction of the closest convenience store. Seconds later, his phone vibrated.  


“Yeah, why?”  


“Do you think I could come over for the night?”  


Gavin locked his phone, but just as he was putting it into his pocket, it vibrated again.  


“Of course, dude. Is everything alright?”  


“Uh, things aren’t exactly tippy toppers right now.”  


When Gavin arrived at the store, he called a cab. He went inside and picked out a cheap DVD for them to watch at Ray’s to get his mind off things. The movie looked low budget with a lineup of actors he had never heard of. He grabbed a package of microwave popcorn and went up to the cashier. The girl working there had obviously fake hair extensions and she snapped her chewing gum as Gavin set the DVD and the popcorn on the counter.  


“Your total is $7.95.”  


Gavin handed her a fiver and three dollar bills. “Keep the nickel.”  


He took his bag and sat down on the curb outside.  


He got into the backseat of the cab when it arrived. The ride to Ray’s was short, and he paid the cab driver quickly and got out. The cab sped away and he walked up to the apartment building.  


Inside the small lobby there was an intercom beside the door, which asked for the apartment suite he wished to call. Upon texting Ray and getting the suite number, he was greeted by Ray saying, “Come on in, man.” through the microphone.  


The door made a loud buzzing noise and he opened it.  


Once at Ray’s suite, he knocked once and the door opened right away.  


“Hey, so what’s going on? Are you and Michael okay?”  


Gavin threw his arms around his friend and muffled his sobs in the crook of Ray’s neck. Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin’s slender torso and they stood in the entranceway for a while, until Gavin released from the hug with a sigh.  


He shook his head and took off his converse.  


“I brought a movie and popcorn.”  


“Sweet, X-ray and Vav slumber party. Come on in.”  


“Thanks Ray.”  


Gavin went into the kitchen and put the popcorn on the counter.  


“What movie did you get?”  


“I haven’t got the slightest clue.”  


Ray smiled and Gavin got the DVD out of the bag.  


“So I can’t imagine you’ve got any bevs around here, huh, Ray?"  


“I’ve got pomegranate juice.”  


“That sounds great.”  


“The glasses are above the sink.”  


Gavin quietly poured himself a glass of juice and joined Ray on the couch, and the opening scene of the movie started.  


The two became increasingly less interested in the movie as it progressed.  


“You’re a top notch guy, Gav, but your ability to pick out good movies is not so top notch.”  


“Sorry about that, I had other things on my mind.”  


Ray paused the movie. “Do you want to talk about it?”  


Gavin looked at the carpet and sighed. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. Something about the TV. But he got really angry and rough and he was shaking me and I was just trying so hard not to get upset because I was scared he was just going to get more angry, and he finally let go and then he pushed me to the floor and I got really scared and I didn’t know what to do, so I just ran out the door and down the street. He just gets too rough with me sometimes and he never listens when I tell him he’s hurting me. I just don’t know what to do.” Gavin looked up to see Ray’s big sympathetic brown eyes staring at him.  


“You know what I like about you, Ray?”  


"Hmm?"  


“You’re a really good listener.”  


Gavin leaned in and kissed him. His heart pounded and alcohol clouded his judgment. He put his hand on Ray’s shoulder and Ray began to kiss him back.  


Thoughts raced through Ray’s mind, and he wondered how something so wrong could feel so good. The kiss intensified and Gavin crawled up onto Ray’s lap. Ray put his hands on Gavin’s waist, and Gavin had one hand on Ray’s shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Gavin teased Ray with his tongue, and he started to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. All Ray could think was, _Fuck, that feels good._  


They knew that they shouldn’t have been doing what they were doing, but that just made it so much hotter. Ray lowered his hands down onto Gavin’s hips, and Gavin began to roll his hips and grind into Ray, subconsciously using his experience to his advantage. Ray was starting to breathe heavier. The friction caused from the rubbing of their jeans added to the pleasure and Ray bit his lip to stifle a moan.  


Ray parted from the kiss when he felt himself on the edge.  


“Fuuuck, Gavin.”  


He rode out the high of his orgasm, and when he realized what happened, his face went hot and he untangled himself from the brit as quickly as he could manage and sprinted into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  


“Jesus Christ,” he whispered as he pulled off his jeans and looked for a clean pair of boxers.  


Gavin sat on the couch feeling flustered, upset with himself, and a little bit turned on.  


After cleaning himself up, Ray sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Drowning in guilt and embarrassment, he stood up, sighed, and went back into the living room.  


Gavin stood up. “Ray, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…uh…”  


“Gav, it’s alright.”  


“I’m really sorry. Please don’t tell Michael about this.”  


A cold sweat fell over Ray when he realized that he indirectly kind of but not really had sex with one of his best friends, who happened to be in a relationship with one of his other best friends.  


“I won’t tell him if you won’t.”  


“Good. I definitely won’t. He would probably misunderstand and beat the crap out of you.”  


Ray swallowed hard at the image of Michael pinning him down and beating him up.  


“Alright Gavin, it’s been a long night, I think I’m gonna call it a day. I’ll grab you a blanket, if you’re alright sleeping on the couch.”  


“Yeah, yeah, of course.”  


Gavin sat down on the sofa and Ray returned with a blanket. Gavin laid down and snuggled up in the blanket.  


Ray went into his bedroom and Gavin fell asleep instantly.  


When he came out to check on him, he snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Michael, with a text that said, “I think I’ve got something that belongs to you. Come by and get it in the morning.”

 

Gavin woke up the next morning to a knock on the front door. He heard the door open and Ray say, “Oh, hey Michael.”  


“Hey, Ray, where’s Gavin?”  


“He’s sleeping on the couch. You look rough.”  


“I didn’t sleep at all last night.”  


“Do you want some coffee or something?”  


“I’m alright, we should get going right away. Can you just let him know I’m here?”  


“Of course.”  


Gavin stood up and upon seeing Michael, ran full speed towards his boyfriend. Ray watched the way Gavin’s eyes lit up and he knew that everything that everything Gavin did last night was because of a mixture of spite and drunken lust, and that he didn’t have feelings for Ray; he had feelings for Michael.  


“Michael!”  


“Gavin!”  


Michael’s strong arms embraced Gavin tightly and he lifted the brit off the ground. He let go after a couple seconds.  


“I’m so sorry, Gavin. I didn’t mean to hurt you last night. I let my frustration get the better of me and I know I shouldn’t be so harsh with you. I love you.”  


“I love you too, Michael. You’re my boy.”  


Michael kissed Gavin and they hugged again.  


“Thanks for everything, Ray,” Gavin smiled.  


“See you at work on Monday.”  


“Bye guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off of the Patrick/Charlie kiss in Perks of Being a Wallflower but I went a bit farther with it and well, this happened. Thanks for reading and this is my first post on here so let me know what you thought about it c:


End file.
